dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuru Reborn
Background The Kuru were a once peaceful group of fishermen and farmers native to what is now known of The Shackles. During the creation of the so-called Shackles, the farmers land was taken from them by the pirates and bandits and were forced to located deeper into the islands, to a place that the locals feared to be cursed. They were right. As they neared this cursed ground, they began to hear voices, their thoughts turning to that of only hunger and want. Driven insane they became, their teeth becoming sharper as their diet only became the warm flesh of anything and anyone they could find. Hunting became their only pastime, and so the monsters continued their glorious hunts with their favorite meats coming from those creatures that prove their worth. Physical Description The Kuru, after their fall to madness, have become more tribal as their base natures increase. Sharpening their teeth, their beady red eyes search far and wide, tribal tattoos and spikes accent the furs that they now wear. Besides the slight changes of who they once were as humans of their own right. Society and Relations Breaking free from their own villages, Kuru care only for themselves and do anything possible to aid their own feeding. Seeing other cities as nothing but future food supplies, the Kuru scheme, attempting tricks to get people alone, or uncaring and raiding villages. They are hated, though few can ignore the call of the feast and move past their curse. Only some races can even stomach what these people do, though Orcs, Trolls, and some of the more 'educated' see past the qualms of other races and are somewhat accepting. Alignment and Religion Chaotic and uncaring are the Kuru. Evil and cruel are the Kuru. They tend to worship gods that feast, such as Urgathoa, Lamastu, Zura though they all seem to worship in their own way the one that corrupted them. The one call the Blood Mother. Gorum and other gods of anger also catch their eye. Adventurers The Kuru go from place to place, finding the best areas to turn into their eating grounds. Other than by their base nature, Kuru search for likeminded and bloody individuals that prefer the call to battle and arms than dealing with the stupid peace that others fight for. Only by their hunger will they go. Kuru Racial Traits (14 RP) Ability Score Modifiers: Due to their diet, the Kuru's bodies are tough, yet the meat has begun to mess with their heads. +2 STR +2 DEX +2 CON +4 WIS -2 INT (4 RP) Type: Humanoid Kuru (0 RP) Size: Medium (0 RP) Speed: The Kuru have worked to be able to catch up to their prey. 40 ft land speed (1 RP) Vision: Low Light Vision (1 RP) Languages: Kuru. although particularly intelligent members sometimes speak Abyssal, Common, Polyglot, or Undercommon (0 RP) Bite: With their augmented teeth, Kuru are prepared to bite into any flesh they can find. Kuru have a natural primary bite attack that deals 1d6 damage (2 RP) Blood Courage (EX) Once per day when a Kuru makes a saving throw against a fear effect, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. (1 RP) Cannibalistic Vitality: When a Kuru hits a living creature with its bite attack, he gains 1 temporary hit point by ingesting the target’s blood. This ability does not work on creatures that do not have blood. (1 RP) Ferocity: The hunt does not end, even if their bodies are ready to quit. If the Kuru's hit points fall below 0 but do not die, they can choose to continue to fight while staggered, losing a point of hp each round. The Kuru will still die if its hit points reach a negative score equal to its constitution score. (4 RP) Favored Class Bonuses Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. Bloodrager: Increase the bloodrager’s total number of bloodrage rounds per day by 1. Skald: Increase the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day by 1. Stalker: Gain 1/4 of a stalker art. Notes This was an attempt to bring the Original Kuru to a position of being able to keep up with the rest of the races. Category:Race